


Beware of Pumpkins

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fairy Tale Logic, Gen, Halloween, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean is a clever boy.





	Beware of Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt pumpkin at [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**allbingo** and  
> [spn_bigpretzel Hallowe'en Comment Fic](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html)

"When we go shopping, can we get a pumpkin?" Sammy asked as he looked for his sneaker. He could never figure out why the left one was always harder to find. Dean always teased him that it was trying to run away from Sammy's foot.

"About that..." Deans started to explain. Sammy stopped looking for his shoe and sat on the bed. "When Dad called last night he said that we should _not_ even think about getting one. He saw on the news that there was a freaky thing that was happening a couple towns over and he thinks it's to close for us to risk it."

"What happened?" Sammy couldn't think of anything that could scare both Dean and their Dad.

"You know the story about 'Thumbelina' that you like so much? It turns out if the little things are born close to Halloween, they start off in a pumpkin. Once they burrow out of it, they will kill every kid they find. I just don't want to take a chance that one will try to get you," Dean smirked at him.

"We better get rid of anything that looks like a real pumpkin," Sammy decided as he hopped off the bed and grabbed the plastic pumpkin shaped buckets Dean had bought for them to collect their trick-or-treat candy and ran out the door only to run back in a moment later empty handed.

"Now, we don't have to worry that any of them will get confused and think they were real. Our candy will be safe, if we use the pillowcases from the other bed," Sammy looked rather proud of himself.

Dean had to hand it to the little guy, not only didn't he not freak out but he made every effort to minimize their danger. He was proud of the kid.


End file.
